You've Got To Hide Your Love Away
by Mr Willis of Ohio
Summary: Jessie and Katie break up. Jesie meets someone new. The rest of the cast make an appearance too.
1. Don't Look Now

**Summary:** Jessie and Katie break up. Jesie meets someone new. The rest of the cast make appearances too. ***Chapter 1*: Don't Look Now**

**Manning Manor: **Jessie awoke early. She got out of bed and rummaged through her dresser for something to wear. She looked in the mirror. "I can't believe it's the first day of school already" she sighed. A little later downstairs. "Grace ready to start your final year of high school?" Lily took a sip from her cup. "Ready for it to be over" Grace peered up the stairs. "Jessie, come on. We're gonna be late" Grace screamed. "I'm coming!" A few seconds later Jessie's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Grace impatiently scampered past Lily and out the door to wait in the car. "Bye" Lily waved.

**Upton Sinclair parking lot:** Grace pulled into the school's parking lot. Jessie bounded out of the car as soon as Grace put it in park. Finding a nearby Katie. ''Hey'' Jessie greeted. "Hey Jess, you ready for another year in these hallowed halls". Katie grinned. "Yeah, can't wait". Jessie said sarcastically. Grace rolled her eyes and gave a knowing smile as she watched the two banter on their way up the steps. "This is going to be a long year" Grace grumbled.

**Week later in Upton Sinclair hall way:** Grace is making her way through the maddening crowd. She eyes her favorite annoyingly cute couple up ahead. "Hey, Grace did you hear?" Anne from her economics class pulled her off to the side. "What?" Grace shook her head. "The new transfer student tried to off herself over the summer" Anne pointed to the tan brunette walking towards them. Grace merely stared sheepily. "So, then Eli actually ate the whole jar full! Can you believe it?" Jessie giggled. Katie half noticed distracted by something. "Earth to Katie" Jessie waved. "Oh, must've zoned out for a second there". Katie covered. "You're so silly" Jessie teased while looking to see what had distracted Katie. Just the usual throng of students milling about. Jessie shrugged and walked her girlfriend to class.

**Few days later in Upton Sinclair cafeteria: **"May I sit here?" Grace looked up from her book to see a tan brunette clutching a red lunch tray. "Sure" Grace shrugged. Moments later Jessie and Katie sat down in their usual spot at Grace's table laughing at something only they seemed to know. After their laughter subsided they noticed someone new in their midst. "Hey Grace who's your friend?" Katie nodded in the tan girls direction. "Um..I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name?" Grace felt embarrassed. "Megan. I just transferred here" the new girl replied sheepily. "Hi, I'm Katie" Katie smiled. "Jessie" the blonde introduced herself. "Grace" the brunette smiled. "Nice to meet you" Megan shyly smiled. Katie smiled back before whispering something in Jessie's ear setting off another gigglefest. Grace just rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

**Week later at the Singer residence:** Jessie arrived at Katie's house on Saturday afternoon. Jessie gave her girlfriend a hug before noticing another girl in the room. "Oh hey Jess, I hope you don't mind I asked Megan to join us today" Katie gestured to her new friend. "Um no I guess it's OK. I just thought that we were gonna be spending the day together you know just ...us." Jessie tried to hide her disappointment. "Well we could do that anytime" Katie changed the subject. "So how do you girls feel about movies and candy" Both Megan and Jessie laughed at that. Katie just beamed. Later on that day after the double feature and double doses of chocolate. "Hey Jess, me and Megan were talking earlier and guess what? She plays guitar. Maybe you two could start a band or something." "I dunno, maybe" Jessie didn't know why but she felt kind of uncomfortable. There was just something about the way Katie looked at Megan that bothered her.

**Few days later at Sammler and Blue offices: **"Hey Rickie" Rick looked up from his drawings. "That was Holzman Brothers. They'd like to know if we'd like to take a crack at designing their new corporate office" Sam smiled. "We got the job?" Rick about fell out of his chair. "We got the job" Sam and Rick high fived. "Well we gotta get to work. We've got floor plans to map, bids to.." Sam cut his partner off "wanna savor the moment?" "Sure" Rick conceded. "Good. Let's go celebrate" Sam grabbed his jacket and dragged Rick along.


	2. Desolation Row

***Chapter 2*: Desolation Row**

**Few days later at Booklovers: **Tiffany was visiting Jake. "Hey Tiffany" Judy walked by with a stack of books. "Hi" "Where's Maddie?" This was the first time Judy had seen Tiffany alone in ages. "Oh my mom's in town and she demanded that I leave the apartment for a while. I don't know she just got all Mother Superior all of a sudden." "Well good for you" Judy smiled. "Well I gotta find a home for these. So if you'll excuse me." Judy went to unburden her arms. Just then Karen walked in with Jessie in tow. Karen walked over to Judy "Hey you." "Hey" Judy greeted her best friend and daughter. "Hey Jessie. What brings you around?" "Business actually, Jessie needs a book for school" Karen explained. "Well you've come to the right place" Judy grinned. "What is it sweetie" Judy turned to Jessie. "Oh well I can find it, thanks, anyway" Jessie walked away. "We still on for Thursday?" Judy walked Karen over to the cafe. Fifteen minutes later Jessie was wandering around deep in thought. "Hey Jessie" Tiffany almost bumped into the blonde. "Hey Tiffany" Jessie put on a fake smile. "Are you OK, you seem a little glum?" "Yeah, I'm fine" Jessie lied. "You know, you seem a little different" Tiffany seemed to examine her. "Really?" Jessie's eyes widened. "I don't know why, but since I had Maddie it seems like I can just see people's auras, you know and yours just seems a little different now." Jessie gave her a weird look. "I know it sounds crazy. I can't explain it. I just can." Tiffany smiled. Jessie shook her head. "There you are" Karen walked over to them. "Hey Tiffany" "Hey Karen. I was just telling Jessie that I could see her aura and that it seemed a little different for some reason" Tiffany explained. "What?" Karen looked puzzled. "It's nothing. Mom can we go cause I really gotta get started on this." Jessie wanted to get out of there. "Yeah sure. We'll just take this stuff up to the counter and be going. Bye Tiffany." Karen and Jessie walked away. "Bye" Tiffany waved.

**Few weeks later at Manning Manor: **Jessie was concerned. Another text had gone unanswered. Katie had been growing distant and Jessie couldn't help but worry that she was losing her to this new friend. "Megan, what does Katie see in her? I mean I know that she can play guitar and everything, but why does she have to spend so much time with her?" Jessie pondered. "I know I should be supportive. I know Megan's been through a lot, but I can't help thinking that Katie would rather hang out with her than me." Jessie closed her eyes trying to make all these thoughts go away. Jessie knew that she had to go see Katie. She had to calm her fears before they consumed her. Jessie bounded down the stairs determined. "Grace can you give me a ride to Katie's, please?" Grace eyed her noticing the pained look on her step sister's face and relented. They pulled up to Katie's house, and as Grace parked, Jessie hurried out the door and up the sidewalk. Jessie took a deep breath before knocking. Mrs. Singer answered the door in her usual housecoat. "Hi, Jessie" "Hey Mrs. Singer, is Katie here?" "Yes, she's upstairs." Mrs. Singer answered uninterestedly. Jessie climbed the stairs quickly. Hoping that Katie will make these fears go away. Reaching the top of the stairs Jessie turned and walked the few steps that would lead her to Katie and hopefully peace of mind. Jessie froze in her tracks. Unbelieving what her mind would never be able to forget.

**B&W: **Jessie sits in a chair with a shocked look on her face while Bob Dylan's Things Have Changed plays in the background.

_I hurt easy I just don't show it_

_You can hurt someone and not even know it_

_The next sixty seconds could feel like an eternity_

Jessie was a blur of steps and tears as she went from Katie's house to a waiting Grace. "Home!" was all that Jessie could muster to Grace while her whole world fell to pieces around her. Back home Jessie ran up the stairs ignoring Lily's questions about whatever she wanted from the House of Tsu's Take Out King. Lily looked at Grace quizzically trying to decide if she should go and talk to her step daughter. "Just leave her be...trust me." Grace's heart ached for her step sister. Jessie flung herself onto her bed and sobbed before falling into a deep dreamless slumber.

**Later that night in Manning Manor: **Grace sat on her bed, notebook in hand, but no words came. She tried to will herself to write, but all she could think about was her step sisters tear streamed face. "Why does love have to do this to us mere mortals" Grace sighed. "Wait!" Inspiration hit her. She feverishly scribed the start of her next story: _Why does love have to do this to us mere mortals... _When the first few chapters were finished she closed her notebook and went to bed.

**Upton Sinclair the next day:** Jessie walked like a zombie through the hallway barely aware of where she was or what she was doing. Part of her ached to see Katie and to have her say that what she saw was just a bad dream or that she was somehow mistaken. The other part of her was scared to know for sure. Spotting the taller girl, she slowly made her way over. "Hi" Jess meekly greeted her. "Hey Jess" Katie barely smiled. "Can I talk to you?" "Um OK" Katie shrugged. Jessie led her to the nearest bathroom. Closing the door. "How could you?" Jessie hissed. "What?" Katie was puzzled. "I saw you...kissing her!" Jessie choked out. "Oh that" Katie shrugged it off. "Oh that...that's all you have to say?" Jessie was stunned. "I'm sorry Jess." "Don't you love me anymore?" Jessie felt like her world was spinning. "I don't know" "Do you love her?" Jessie needed to know. "I don't know" "I don't understand. Do you want to be with me? Do you want to be with her?" Jessie was exasperated. "I want to be with her, but we can still be friends, right?" Katie offered. "I..I don't think I could just be your friend..I don't know how you can want to be with her and want to be with me..it just doesn't.." Katie broke Jessie's stammers "I choose her."

**B&W: **Jessie looks into the camera. "This must be what nothing feels like."

She had to get out of there. Jessie walked out of the bathroom, down the hall through the doors and out into Evanston. Barely registering where her feet were taking her.

**That afternoon at Manning Manor: **Rick and Lily walked upstairs to Jessie's room. Jessie was lying on the bed with her back to them. "Jessie?" Rick waved. Jessie sighed taking off her headphones. "We got a call saying you skipped school again." Rick was disappointed. "Yeah" Jessie whispered. "Well you know you can't just keep skipping school like that. Where were you all day?" Rick demanded. "I...I'm not...sure?" Jessie tried to recall where her feet had taken her. "How can you not know?" Rick started to worry. "I don't know...I just walked.. I guess" Jessie crossed her arms. "Well I'm sorry Jessie, that's not good enough. I'm afraid you're grounded for a week" Rick said sternly. "Fine" Jessie sighed laying back down and turned her back to them. Rick just threw his hands up in the air and went back downstairs. Lily followed a minute later after giving Jessie a concerned look.


	3. Run Myself Into The Ground

***Chapter 3*: Run Myself Into The Ground**

**Manning Manor: **Jessie was barred from going anywhere other than school or Karen's. Not that she had wanted to anyway. She would've been fine not going to school too for that matter. Jessie spent most of her time exiled up in her attic room lying on her bed trying not to think about anything. Her world felt so infinitely black she barely wanted to do anything. Grace tried to comfort her as much as possible, but could only do so much. The following week everyone expected Jessie to go out and celebrate her new found freedom, but her pattern remained largely the same. On Saturday Rick and Lily planned a family outing to the movies. Everyone was in the kitchen except Jessie and Eli who was working. "Everyone ready?" Rick asked looking around and not seeing his daughter. "Where's Jessie?" "I think she's still upstairs" Lily figured. Almost on cue Jessie came into the room. "Oh, There you are Jessie, we're gonna be late" Rick noticed his daughter's sleep attire. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" "Can I just stay home? I'm really tired" Jessie half lied. "But Jessie we've been planning this for days. Are you not feeling well?" Rick unwittingly gave his daughter the perfect excuse. "Actually I am feeling kinda sick. Sorry" "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, do you want me to get you anything?" Lily felt the blondes forehead with concern. "No, I think I'll just take some aspirin and go back to bed" Jessie really did look deathly pale. "Well drink plenty of fluids sweetie" Rick handed her a bottle of O.J. before herding everyone else into the car. As they took off for the show no one noticed Grace looking back with concern.

**Manning Manor: **The last few weeks had been a blur of homework, rides to school with Grace, roaming the halls without looking anyone in the eye, and family dinners with casual chatter while Jessie quietly picked at her food. The only constant was the hollow ache that let her know that she was still alive. That being the only thing she let herself feel. Numbing herself for whatever the next thing required of a living human being may be. Like going to school, breathing, or eating. She knew if she let herself feel anything more that she would fall apart in a sobbing self-destructive mess. Only at night did she let her guard down long enough to sob herself to sleep and to dream of a life without this constant sorrow.

**Dr Rosenfeld's: **"So how are things?" Rosenfeld began. "Fine" Jessie lied while chewing on her pinky nail. "How's Katie?" Rosenfeld tried a different tact. "We haven't really hung out lately" Jessie answered honestly trying to keep her demeanor light. "But I thought you two were becoming like two peas in a pod. Did something happen?" He inquired chewing on his glasses. "Just one of those things I guess?" Jessie claimed in a neutral tone. "I see" Rosenfeld nodded.

**B&W: **Jessie looks at the camera. ''Lying can be so easy...sometimes.''

**Few weeks later: **Every day seemed to hurt just a little less and Jessie was getting used to her routine of homework, rides to school, family dinners, and therapy. Somewhere along the way she started to feel like just another ordinary troubled high school girl. Just one in a countless sea of people trying to make their way through another day. Just another girl with ordinary dreams.

**Senior party at Janine's parent's house: **Jessie didn't know what she was doing here. Didn't even remember who had invited her or why she decided to come. Grace had brought her and disappeared somewhere. Leaving her here to fend for herself. Which was OK with Jessie. She really didn't feel like dealing with her step sister right now. Jessie just wanted to just have fun tonight and forget about everything for a while. After her third glass of obviously spiked punch, Jessie heard a familiar voice. ''Hey Jess'' Tad sized her up. ''Hey Tad'' Jessie smiled weakly. ''Glad you could make it'' ''Thanks'' Suddenly Jessie felt a little conscious of her surroundings. Looking around she asked ''is _she_ here?'' ''Who...Katie?'' Jessie nodded. ''No, Janine and Katie can't stand each other.'' Jessie sighed in relief. ''This is some place'' Tad gestured to the lavish home. ''Yeah'' Jessie agreed looking round. ''So Jess, would you like to dance?'' Tad hoped. Jessie cocked her head, thinking for a minute. ''Can we just go somewhere and talk''. ''Sure'' Tad beamed. They found a vacant guest room and sat a few feet apart on a hideous brown couch. ''So...how have you been Jessie?'' Tad inched closer. Jessie moved closer, her decision made. ''Can we not...talk?'' She just had to know.

**Manning Manor: **Grace and Jessie spoke sparingly on the way home. They arrived home just minutes before curfew. Back up in her attic room. Jessie threw her sweater onto her dresser and eyed herself in the mirror. She didn't feel any different, just empty. Now she knew.

**The Next Day at Upton Sinclair: **''Hey Jess'' Tad motioned Jessie over. ''Last night...'' Tad leaned in for a kiss. ''Yeah'' Jessie ducked. ''You OK?'' he was concerned. ''Yeah, um could we talk?'' Jessie motioned. Tad followed Jessie to the mostly empty courtyard. ''Are you OK, Jess. I know last night...kinda happened faster than I thought it would...'' ''It's ok, Tad.'' Jessie already felt horrible. ''Oh, OK'' Tad was puzzled. ''It's just that.. I don't feel .. that way about you.'' Jessie felt like a monster. ''But what about last night?'' Tad couldn't understand what was happening. ''I just..just wanted to..'' Jessie stammered. ''So you just used me and now you're just gonna throw me away, like that?'' Tad was devastated. Jessie just wanted to dig herself a hole to hide in. ''I'm sorry..I didn't mean to..'' Jessie couldn't explain. Tad walked away dejectedly. Leaving Jessie there alone with her regrets.


	4. I've Just Seen A Face

***Chapter 4*: I've Just Seen A Face**

**Weeks later at Booklovers: **"Oh, hey Grace, what brings you here" Judy hugged her niece. "Meeting my dad here for dinner" Grace looked around idly. "Well he's in the back. He should be out in a few minutes. I've gotta go help somebody" Judy walked over to an obviously lost customer. After a few minutes Judy was finally able to locate the obscure novel the now happy customer wanted. Heading back to the counter she saw Grace in an animated discussion with another patron. "Well you'd probably like Chekov then. I've found that it's really helped me with my writing" "Maybe I'll check him out then. You know where I can find any of his works?" the patron asked. "Yeah, you just go straight ahead for three rows and then turn left. It should be right there" Grace gestured. "Thank you dear" the woman headed in that general direction. "You're welcome" Grace smiled. Judy observed all of this with a smile. "Nice work. Be interested in picking up a few hours after school?" "Really?" Grace couldn't believe it. "Yeah, one of our girls is back at school and we have some extra hours to give" Judy smiled. "Sure. Thanks" Grace hugged her aunt. "Where's my girl?" Jake came over and whisked Grace away.

**Later that evening at Manning Manor: **Grace was lying on her bed reading when she heard a faint knock. "Come in" Jessie peeked her head in. "Grace, um can I talk to you for a minute" "Sure" Grace sat up to make room for her step sister. Jessie sat next to her silently for a minute looking a little distraught. Grace put her hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Jessie what is it?" "Um..you remember the party?" Grace nodded. "Well Tad was there and...I went to a room with him and...we..um.." Jessie didn't finish. "Oh" Grace eyes widened when understanding dawned on her. "Well, um how..you know..was it?" Grace was confused. "I don't know..it..it just felt...wrong somehow." Jessie hung her head. Grace hugged her step sister. Grace pondered something. "Did you and Katie..." Grace left it hanging. "Yeah" a tear rolled down Jessie's cheek. Jessie was silent for a minute. "Grace, I'm gay" Jessie sighed resignedly "I guess I just needed to say that aloud to someone." Jessie exhaled. Grace smiled and put her hand on her shoulder to comfort the girl. Jessie turned to face her step sister. "I'm just not ready for everyone else to know. You know." Grace nodded. After a minute, a realization came to Grace. "Oh my god! I just realized something." The older girl smiled. "What?" Jessie was confused. "Well that my gay little step sister slept with a guy before me" Grace fell back on the bed. "Shut up" Jessie shoved her. "Oh by the way Judy gave me a job today" Grace changed the subject. "Congratulations!" Jessie hugged Grace. Jessie got up and smiled to her step sister before leaving to go back up to her room. Grace just laid back down. "Woah!" she exclaimed.

**Few days later at Karen's house: **Karen was doing paper work at the table. She looked up to see Jessie walk in through the front door. Karen was glad to see her little girl not looking quite so sad. ''Jessie?'' Jessie turned in her mother's direction. ''That new drive in root beer place. I was thinking that it might be fun to check it out and then go shopping. What do you say?'' ''Yeah, sure'' Jessie shook her head skeptically.

**Jumpin' Jim's Root Beer Shack: **Karen parked in one of several designated spots. Several waiters rolled by their car holding trays. Jessie looked around slightly bewildered. ''Kinda late for skating'' she figured. ''Luckily it's been unseasonably warm this fall'' Karen chuckled while watching young people skating around in shorts. Jessie laughed then stopped when a young looking girl rolled up to Karen's window. ''Welcome to Jumpin' Jims. My name's Jena. How may I take your order'' smiled the short haired brunette. ''This is our first time here. May we see a menu, please'' Karen inquired. ''Sorry no menus mam, here at Jumpin' Jims we like to keep things simple...'' Jena then began to list items off the short menu obviously committed to memory. Jessie couldn't help but discreetly look over the cute brunette's rather scant uniform... ''Well I guess I'll have a coney dog and a lemon phosphate'' Karen ordered. ''Good choice mam'' Jena winked. ''And what about you gorgeous?'' The waitress broke Jessie from her thoughts. ''Oh um I guess I'll have the cheese fries and a root beer float, thank you.'' ''I'll be right back with your drinks'' Jena rolled off. The Sammlers just turned to each other and laughed. ''Oh my god, I can't believe those uniforms'' Jessie giggled. ''I really hope they don't have to wear those all winter'' Karen added. ''Do you think they gotta skate in winter?'' Karen pondered earning another round of laughter. ''Here you go'' Jena handed them their drinks while Karen paid for dinner. ''Be right back'' Jena cheerily promised. The young brunette skated her way back to Karen's window and handed them their food. Jessie and her mother chatted while chomping down their greasy food. Karen was sipping her soda when Jena returned. ''Everything OK? You girls ready for some dessert?'' ''Not tonight'' both mother and daughter shook their heads. ''What's that?'' Karen pointed to a triangular tattoo on the brunette's upper arm. ''Mom!'' Jessie scolded. Nodding to Jessie ''she knows'' Jena winked and rolled away. ''What?'' Karen wondered. ''It means she's gay, mom geesh'' Jessie huffed. ''Really? How do you know?'' ''Everybody knows that'' Jessie scoffed.

**Monday morning at Upton Sinclair: **Jessie was getting books from her locker when she heard an oddly familiar voice. ''252'' Jessie turned to see a slightly taller petite brunette opening her new locker. The new girl looked over. ''Hey'' recognition hitting her. ''Hey'' Jessie replied. "BMW, cheese fries, and a root beer float'' Jena guessed earning an odd look from the blonde. ''Oh um, right'' Jessie remembered. ''I never forget an order.'' Jessie giggled at that. ''So, you go here?'' Jessie immediately regretted asking. ''As of today, yes. Cause my mom just couldn't possibly have waited till I graduated'' Jena rolled her eyes. ''Where are you from?'' ''The City'' Jena replied. ''Oh OK'' Jessie fumbled with her book bag. ''Now I'm stuck in suburbia.'' Jena grimaced. ''It's not so bad'' Jessie allowed. ''So, you're a senior?'' Jessie wondered why she cared all of a sudden. ''Thank God!'' Jessie giggled again. ''What about you, gorgeous?'' Jena closed her locker. ''Um junior'' Jessie blushed. ''Junior, eh? I'm sorry'' the brunette said sincerely. Jessie already liked this girl. The bell rang. ''Well I'll see you round'' Jessie added before rushing off to class.

**Later that Day in World History: **Jessie sat down in her chair and was gazing out the window. ''Before we start today I'd like you all to welcome a new student to our class.'' Jessie turned to see Jena standing nervously by her history teacher. ''There are a few empty seats near the back'' Mr. Deacon motioned to the back of the room. Seeing Jessie, Jena nodded and picked the empty seat to Jessie's right. ''You're in World History too?'' the brunette seemed confused. ''Yeah, I took an extra course.'' Jessie said off handedly. ''So you must really like history?'' Jena chided. ''Runs in the family, I guess'' Jessie shrugged. ''Cool...I think'' Jena winked. Jessie blushed.

**Week later in Upton Sinclair parking lot: **''Where is she?'' Grace muttered to herself. Five minutes later Grace checked her watch. ''Maybe she got a ride from her mother. Well I got to go to work'' she decided and drove off to Booklovers. A few minutes later Jessie walked out into the parking lot and over to where Grace had been parked. ''You've got to be kidding!'' She walked back to the sidewalk and debated whether to call Eli or just walk. ''Jessie!'' She turned to see Jena calling her from an old Volkswagon Beetle. ''Hey!'' Jessie waved. ''Are you waiting for someone?'' Jena inquired. ''Grace left me.'' Jessie frowned. ''Would you like a ride?'' Jena offered. ''Sure'' Jessie got in and they drove off to Manning Manor. ''Who's Grace?'' ''My step sister'' Jessie grimaced. ''Ah'' Jena nodded. The Volkswagon pulled into Manning Manor's drive. ''Thanks for the ride.'' ''Any time'' grinned Jena. Jessie got out and after a few steps turned around. ''Would you like to come in?'' ''Sure'' Jena parked her car and followed Jessie inside.


	5. Come As You Are

***Chapter 5*: Come As You Are**

**Week later in Manning Manor: **Up in the attic. ''Oh my god, your step mom is so hot!'' Jena plopped down next to Jessie. ''Eww'' Jessie tried to shake the thought out of her head. ''That is so not cool'' the blonde lamented. ''I'm sorry, but your step mom's got a nice bod'' Jena teased. ''Eww no'' Jessie clamped her hands over her ears while the brunette laughed at her. They heard a knock on the door. "Come in" yelled Jessie. Grace walked up the stairs. "Oh..um sorry I didn't know you had company." The blonde introduced them "Oh, yeah, sorry Grace this is my friend Jena." "Hi" Grace greeted her. A light went off in the brunette's head "Oh wait, French class two rows over three seats back!" "You're a freak. You know that right" Grace looked at Jena funny. "I know. That's part of the charm" Jena winked. Jessie just giggled at that. "Oh um right, anyway my mom was wondering what you both want on your pizza?" "Green peppers" Jessie answered and almost at the same time Jena answered "bacon". "Oh dear" Grace chuckled as the two girls looked at each other quizzically. Grace retreated down the stairs to help her mother try to figure out the rather large order. Jena turned to the younger girl "You know come to think of it. Your step sister is kinda cute too." "Oh God" Jessie buried her face in a pillow as the older girl doubled over laughing.

**Thanksgiving in Manning Manor: **The Sammler and Manning clans were settled down for the big feast. ''Thanks for having me, Lily'' Jena sat down in her usual spot next to Jessie. ''Oh you're welcome any time, dear.'' Lily smiled. ''Did your folks have an early dinner?'' Rick asked while passing Zoe the rolls. ''My mom's a Jehovah Witness..well used to be..it's kinda complicated'' Jena tried to explain. ''Oh OK'' Rick said before spooning some mash potatoes into his mouth. ''So, Grace, meet any cute boys this year?'' Judy said while grabbing a roll. ''Not really'' Grace shrugged. Lily shot her sister a glare. ''What about you girls'' Judy nodded in Jessie and Jena's direction. Jessie shook her head ''no''. ''I met a really cute girl'' Jena said nonchalantly between bites of turkey. Judy's eyes popped open as she nearly dropped the half eaten roll. Zoe ended the thirty seconds of silence. ''What does she look like?'' Grace and Lily stared at her. ''What?'' Zoe squeaked. Jena just snickered at the little girls' predicament. Little while later Judy and Lily were in the kitchen. "What?" Lily could feel Judy thinking. Judy just looked at her sister. "Now you think that Jessie's gay too." "I didn't say anything" Judy said defensively. "You didn't have to" Lily frowned. "I never said that. Besides if Jessie's gay than I'm the Queen of Sheba" Judy rolled her eyes. Lily just looked skeptically at her younger sister. "It's just that...maybe she could set Grace up with her new friend" A grinning Judy walked away earning a slap on the arm from her older sister.

**Two weeks later in Manning Manor: **Jessie and Jena were up in the attic chatting and giggling as usual. Jena turned over onto her stomach and looked up pensively at the younger girl pondering something. The older girl finally gave into her curiosity ''Are you bi?'' Jessie fell back onto the bed and sighed ''No...I'm..gay, actually''. ''Am I really that obvious?'' Jessie wondered. ''Kinda'' Jena thought about it. ''I mean you seem pretty straight, but I've caught you sneaking glances at some girls at school when you think that no one's looking'' Jena explained. Jessie covered her face guiltily. ''It's OK, it's only natural'' Jena couldn't help but grin at the younger girl's exasperation. ''I'm guessing you're family doesn't know'' Jena turned serious for a moment. ''God no!'' Jessie's eye's widened. ''Does your mom?'' Jessie wanted to know. ''Of course..like I could hide.'' Jessie wondered how long she could stay hidden herself. Meanwhile in Rick and Lily's room. The couple are getting ready for bed. Rick glanced up. Which didn't go unnoticed by Lily. ''What?'' Lily asked. ''I'm just wondering if it's such a good idea to let her stay over'' Rick half wondered. ''Please, Katie slept over all the time'' Lily said fluffing a pillow. ''I know, I know. It's just that..'' ''Jena's gay'' Lily finished. ''Well yeah Lil'' Rick sighed. ''I don't think you have anything to worry about. I mean Jessie's straight. She had a boyfriend named Tad'' Lily reasoned. ''That's true...I know I'm just being paranoid. I..I guess I should just be thankful that I have such an open minded daughter'' Rick concluded. ''Both our daughters in fact'' boasted Lily. Rick wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. She leaned back into his shoulder. ''Somehow we managed to raise two amazing daughters'' Rick whispered in her ear. ''How'd that happen?'' Lily shook her head incredulously.

**Week before Christmas in Manning Manor:** ''Oh my god, can you believe he actually wore those? I mean who in their right minds wears red and green plaid pants!'' Jena gasped. ''Maybe he's just getting into the spirit of the holidays'' Jessie chuckled. Lily watched as the two girls walked in through the door giggling. ''Hi girls'' ''Hey Lily'' Jessie and Jena rifled through the cabinets in search of afternoon snacks. ''Jena, does your mom celebrate Christmas?'' Lily seemed concerned. ''Oh God. The zenith of commercialism. Are you serious? I think she'd rather die!'' Jena rolled her eyes and laughed. ''Oh OK...what about your father could you go there?'' Lily wondered. ''My dad died when I was young'' Jena confided. ''Oh my god, I'm sorry'' Lily felt small. ''No biggie..I was little. I don't really remember'' Jena shrugged. ''Well why don't you just come over here. There'll be plenty. I mean that is if you don't already have any other plans?'' Lily offered. ''Nothing, except for maybe my annual watching of Rudolph: The Red Nosed Reindeer just to see my mother have a conniption. I guess I could give her a year off'' Jena winked. Jessie rolled her eyes at her friends' goofiness. ''Well we'll plan on one more then'' Lily felt relieved. Jessie and Jena grabbed some snacks and headed for the living room.

**Christmas afternoon at Manning Manor: **The living room and kitchen were bustling with activity as the Sammler and Manning clans had assembled. ''Who are these extra people?'' Jena inquired. ''That's Grace and Zoe's dad Jake and half-sister Maddie who's being held by their step mom Tiffany.'' ''My widowed Jehovah Witness mother and lesbian daughter household seems downright ordinary now'' Jena joked. ''So why aren't you at your mom's today. I thought that your parents rotated holidays or something'' Jena wondered. ''Actually me and Eli spent last night at my mom's, opened our presents in the morning, had brunch, and then we came here around noon.'' Jessie explained. The two clans and friends squeezed around the table, talking and eating. After dinner most everyone had congregated in the living room to watch football and chat. Jena walked over and placed a gift in Jessie's hand. ''Thank you, but I thought that you didn't celebrate the holidays.'' Jessie opened up a cabinet and handed Jena her gift. ''My mom doesn't'' Jena looked puzzled herself. Jessie opened up her gift. Revealing the Essential Bob Dylan cd. ''Thank you.'' ''Just figured you might get into his music'' Jena then tore open her gift. ''Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon?'' Jena eyed her quizzically. ''I took Tai Kwon Do so my brother took me to see it. It's not just some lame action movie. It's actually got a great story to it.'' Jessie defended her choice of gifts. ''Well OK, we'll watch this later and then put on that cd'' Jena hugged Jessie. ''Merry Christmas'' they both said before Lily volunteered them to help bring in snack bowls for everyone.


	6. Love Or Confusion

***Chapter 6*: Love Or Confusion**

**Mid January at Manning Manor: **Jessie and Jena were hanging out up in the attic. Jena was looking at something she momentarily found interesting on Jessie's book shelf. Jessie took the opportunity to look over the brunette. Her eyes ventured from the bottom of Jena's jeans up to her white long sleeved shirt. Jena turned and Jessie averted her eyes pretending to be reading. The older girl pondered something. ''Jessie, do you find me attractive?'' Jena had to know. ''Um yeah..of course'' Jessie stammered. ''Well then why haven't you ever tried anything?'' Jena wondered. ''I dunno..why haven't you?'' Jessie fidgeted. ''Well you gotta know by now that I like you. It just seems that you just wanted to be friends or something'' Jena feared the answer. ''I do'' Jessie confirmed. ''Oh'' Jena turned back to the once again seemingly interesting book shelf. Jessie felt guilty. ''It's not like that. It's just..I don't think I could let myself go through that again'' Jessie looked away sheepily. ''Sounds like a very bad break up'' Jena turned back to face Jessie. ''Something like that'' Jessie turned her head to look out the window.

**Late January at Upton Sinclair: **Jessie sat in her Chemistry class lost in her own thoughts. Images of a certain short haired brunette never far from her mind. She kept trying to push them away to no avail. She knew what this meant having been down this road before with Katie and wanted no part of it ever again. Still no matter how often she'd make up her mind that they were just friends and nothing more. Little things Jena had said, a flip of her hair, the wink of an eye, that mischievous grin, or the memory of her in that little waitress uniform would come rushing back to Jessie making her grin beside herself.

**B&W: **Jessie looks into the camera. ''This is not good.''

''Argh!'' Jessie put her face down on her desk and closed her eyes.

**Few days later at Sammler and Blue Offices: **Sam came late into work."Hey Sam, how are those sketches that you didn't finish?" "Fabulous" Sam ducked a well aimed wad of paper. "I'm an artist Rickie. You know I need..I need pressure to work." Sam gestured with his hands. "Would it help if I chased you with a hammer?" Rick joked. "It might" Sam put his coat on a rack. "So enough about me and my problems. How's the misses?" Sam changed the subject. "She's fine" Rick turned back to his blueprints. "You know Rick, you know I don't like to pry, but I know that last summer must've been hard for her." "It was hard for both of us" Rick sighed. "I know. Have you guys thought about trying again?" Sam sat down. "The doctor said it might not be possible. Besides I don't think Lily really wants to go through that again." Rick looked down. "I'm sorry Rickie, I really am". "It's fine." Rick went back to work. "So what about you and Judy. You gonna make an honest woman out of her or what?" Rick crumpled up a wad of paper and took a fifteen foot shot into the garbage can. "Oh it's on." Sam gave his best friend a look and then crumpled up his own wad of paper and tossed it into the trash signaling the start of an impromptu trash can basketball tournament.

**Early February at Manning Manor: **Jessie laid on her stomach trying to make heads or tails out her Pre-Calculus assignment. ''Oh my god I think my mind is going to melt!'' Jessie ran her hands through her hair in frustration. ''I had this last year. Let me take a look'' the brunette grabbed Jessie's textbook. Jessie just studied Jena while she figured the problem out in her head. ''A ha!'' Jena put the book back down and nabbed the younger girl's pencil from her. Reaching over Jessie to write the solution down on the blonde's paper, Jena's right arm brushed against Jessie's left arm. Jessie was too entranced by the nearness of the brunette to move. ''There!'' Turning her head Jena noticed that she was barely inches from Jessie's face. She was frozen as the blondes' eyes burned into her. Something broke inside of Jessie just then. She pushed her lips onto Jena's and kissed her. Putting all she had into that moment. The momentum causing Jena to fall backwards. Jessie kept pushing never breaking the kiss. Jena broke the kiss for a second so she could catch a quick breath before kissing Jessie back. She grabbed the younger girl and turned her onto her back. After what felt like forever both girls separated breathing hard. ''What was that?'' Jena gasped for air. ''I thought you just wanted to be friends...what are...'' ''You talk too much'' Jessie grabbed the older girl's head bringing her back onto her for another searing kiss. A little while later both girls are lying side by side. ''Jessie...what does this mean?'' Jena lightly touched Jessie's hand. ''Um'' Jessie entwined her hand in Jena's. ''Does this mean that we're together?'' Jena turned her head to face Jessie. Jessie turned and smiled ''Yes''. They kissed softly. Both girls laid hand in hand staring at the ceiling. ''Um..could we just not tell anyone..not just yet'' Jessie wondered. Jena sighed. ''Yeah, I guess so...for now.'' She knew she'd have to give Jessie some time. Jena hoped that it wouldn't be for too long, though.

**Week later in Manning Manor: **Grace and Jessie were tasked with dish duty. "So are you and Jena...dating?" Grace whispered. Jessie looked skeptically at her step sister for a moment before answering "yes." "Good. I think you're really cute together" "Really?" Jessie looked surprised. "Well in a way that I find less annoying than expected" Grace explained. "Shut up!" Jessie playfully slapped her step sister's arm. Lily walked in just then and smiled at the way the two were getting along.

**Mid March at Karen's House: **The old VW Beetle pulled into Karen's drive. The girls went inside and raided the fridge. "So what did you wanna do now?" Jena said between bites. "We could hang out in my room" Jessie smiled. "Whatever shall we do?" the brunette raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure we'll figure something out" the blonde giggled. Jessie led Jena up to her room. A little while later, the couple were kissing on Jessie's bed. "So when does your mom get back?" the older girl wondered. "My mom's working on some big case, so she said she'd be home kinda late. Why did you wanna?" the blonde hoped. "Yeah, did you wanna?" Jena hoped. "Yeah" Jessie kissed her.

**Few days later at Booklovers: **"Thank you for shopping at Booklovers" Grace handed the customer their bag. "Hey You" Judy walked past her niece. "Hey" "What's this" Judy picked up an unopened letter lying behind the counter. "Um that's a letter from this publishing company I sent a story into" Grace looked away. "You haven't opened it yet?" Judy was shocked. "I got it yesterday. I've just been too scared to open it." Grace felt embarrassed. "Well" Judy held the letter out. "Oh no I couldn't. Not now!" Grace blushed. "Aww sweetie" Judy hugged her niece. "Would you open it?" Grace gave her aunt her best puppy dog look. "OK" Judy opened the letter. "Dear Miss Manning...we have accepted your story _Love And Us Mere Mortals _and it will be among others as a part of our monthly collection..." "What?" Grace grabbed the letter from Judy and re-read not truly believing her ears.

**B&W:** Grace looks into the camera. "Oh my god!"

"They wanna publish my story!" Grace cried. "That's great sweetie!" Judy hugged her niece. "What do you want. You can have anything." Judy motioned to the cafe. "Um how bout a triple Mocha. I just gotta go show my dad." Grace rushed off to tell Jake. Judy grinned at her ecstatic niece.


	7. Try Just A Little Bit Harder

***Chapter 7*: Try Just A Little Bit Harder**

**Week later in Manning Manor: **Zoe was flipping through channels as her mother arrived home from work. "Hey Zoe, how was school today" "Was OK" Zoe stopped clicking at some cartoon. "Where's everyone?" Lily wondered. "Grace is in her room, Eli's out with friends, I think Rick's still at work, and Jessie's upstairs in the attic with her friend." "Oh OK, so how you feel about Chinese for dinner" Lily sorted through that days' mail. "Fine" Zoe made a face at the TV and went back to clicking. Lily shook her head and went to order dinner.

**Late March at Karen's house: **Jessie and Jena had been inseparable, but still only they and Grace knew the truth. Jena was beginning to think that Jessie would never come out and resented having to hide their relationship. ''So what do you think Whale Rider or Bend It Like Beckham first?'' Jessie held up the dvd choices for the evening viewing. ''How about Beckham first and the whale movie later?'' Jena grabbed the remote. ''Sounds good'' Jessie snuck a kiss while her mother was in the kitchen. After the first movie was over. Jena could tell that Jessie was unnerved by a scene in the movie. ''You know it's not always like that, right?'' ''Oh my god, why do you always have to bring that up?'' Jessie spat. ''Things are going so well. Why mess things up?'' Jessie crossed her arms. ''Cause I'm out Jess, and I wanna be able to hold your hand and kiss you in front of people. Not hide in the closet like some little girl'' Jena's words stung Jessie. Jessie just turned to leave the room. ''Where are you going?'' ''Bathroom'' Jessie muttered as she left. In the bathroom Jessie splashed her face with cold water trying to cool down. After she came back, they watched the whale movie in silence, enjoying the movie none the less.

**Two weeks later at Manning Manor: **Lily was in the kitchen with half of the clan buzzing round in their usual manner. Judy walked in followed by Sam. ''Hey'' Lily greeted her sister warmly. ''Hey you'' Judy smiled at her sister. ''Um where's everyone else?'' Judy dropped her bag on the counter. ''Probably in the living room'' Lily motioned. ''Can you ask them to come here for a minute? We sort of have an announcement'' Judy was beaming. Lily gave her sister a quizzical look before yelling for everyone to gather in the kitchen. ''What is it?'' Jessie asked being the last to arrive. ''We're getting married!'' Judy lifted her hand up to show off her engagement ring. ''Oh my god, congratulations!'' Lily hugged her sister. After everyone had congratulated them and they had all eaten take out. Judy and Sam invited everyone to their engagement dinner. Lily graciously offered use of their dining room for the occasion.

**Week later at Booklovers: **''So you and Henry will definitely be there?'' Judy sipped at her latte. ''Yes of course'' Karen assured her. ''I know it's at Rick and Lily's, but it's the only place big enough...'' ''Judy, please. It's fine'' Karen cut in. ''Thank you'' Judy smiled. ''So how's Jessie?'' Judy changed the subject. ''She seems to be doing much better the last few months. She..'' Karen was interrupted by a barrage of giggles coming from the entrance. ''Speak of the devil'' Judy grinned as Karen chuckled. The girls walked up to the counter unaware of the eyes on them. They walked around seemingly at random before Jessie excused herself to go to the restroom. ''Can you excuse me for a minute'' Karen took the opportunity to talk to Jena alone. ''Hi Jena'' ''Oh hey Karen'' Jena turned to see her girlfriend's mother. ''Um has Jessie invited you to Sam and Judy's engagement dinner?'' ''Well Jessie asked her step mom, but I don't think she's heard back yet'' Jena frowned. ''Well I'm having lunch with Judy now. I'm sure I can get you in...It's just I'd really like to have another friendly face when I'm in that house'' Karen admitted sheepily. ''That would be great. Thanks. You know what they say: safety in numbers'' Jena winked.

**The next day at Booklovers: **Eli was bored. Having already eaten and still having ten minutes left on his break. He was leafing through the newspaper. Having already finished the sports section and the comics, he decided to check the want ads for the heck of it. Nothing, but the usual stuff he wasn't qualified for or not interested in. He was about to close up the paper when an ad caught his attention. "Assistant to world renowned Ed Zwick. Please apply at Elite Music Inc..." Eli read on and then circled the ad. "Maybe I'll go down there tomorrow and apply. What's the worst they could do? Say 'no'. Not like I'm not used to that" Eli thought to himself.

**Week later at Manning Manor: **Jessie was pulling Jena through the entrance when she saw Judy and Lily in the kitchen causing her drop Jena's hand like it was a hot potato. ''Seriously?'' Jen thought to herself. Closing the attic door Jessie turned to Jena ''So what did you wanna..'' Jena cut her off. ''So you're not even gonna touch me around people at all now?'' Jena had had it. ''What?'' Jessie didn't expect this tone from her girlfriend. ''God, could you be any more paranoid? Just come out already! I'm..'' ''Keep your voice down'' Jessie reprimanded. ''No I don't think I will'' the brunette upped her volume. ''Why are you doing this?'' Jessie pouted. ''Doing what? Nobody can see me in this cocoon you've constructed around yourself. You're a pretty little rainbow butterfly Jessie, time to show the world.'' Jena prodded sarcastically. ''God, I love you. isn't that enough?'' Jessie reasoned. ''I love you too and I want the whole world to know.'' Jena smiled trying to reassure Jessie. ''I can't..'' ''Yes you can, but you won't. Jessie I love you more than you even know, but I can't do this anymore'' Jessie never saw the tears falling down Jena's face as she turned and left the younger girl standing alone with her thoughts.

**B&W: **Jessie shakes her head. ''What just happened?''


	8. Fell On Black Days

***Chapter 8*: Fell On Black Days**

**Two weeks later at Manning Manor: **Jessie laid in bed long past the morning, far too late for a Saturday. Jessie had fallen hard. She knew it, but she didn't care. She had let herself fall for another person only to be crushed again and worst she only had herself to blame. Her insecurities and self-loathing had returned to her like a warm blanket suffocating her. She felt alone. Part of her didn't care anymore, part of her cared too much. Both tore at her mind. Jessie turned and closed her eyes begging for sleep to come again. Grace lightly knocked and then walked up the stairs. ''Jessie, are you awake?'' ''No'' Jessie lied. ''My mom volunteered me for trash duty'' Grace held up the half full bag. ''Under the desk'' Jessie pointed without opening an eye. Grace quickly collected the trash and set it by the door. She sat next to Jessie unsure of what to say. ''Um Jessie, I might not know exactly what you're going through, but I know that sometimes love is unexpected...'' Grace searched her mind for the words. ''And rare...and if we're lucky enough to find it we should hold onto it forever'' Grace smiled in revelation. ''But then again what do I know?'' Grace shook her head. She leaned down and half hugged the bundled up blonde to comfort the half asleep girl. Grace walked down the stairs and outside. She got three steps from the curb before the bag burst. ''Figures'' Grace thought. Leaning down to pick up the escaped garbage, she spotted unopened packages and whole pieces of food. ''Oh Jessie'' Grace sighed.

**Later that afternoon at Booklovers: ** Eli's cell phone buzzed. ''Hello'' ''Hello, Eli this is Janet from Elite Music Inc. We've reviewed your application and were hoping to set up an interview. Would Monday at 4pm be good for you?'' Eli couldn't believe his ears. ''Uh yeah sure, that would be great!" "OK, I'm penciling you in for then. Just go to the main desk and ask for Mr. Zwick." the secretary finished. ''Uh OK. Thank you." Eli smiled. "Uh young man, could you help me? I'm looking for the latest King novel'' "Yeah sure, I believe it's over here" Eli led the old lady to the other side of the store.

**Few days later at Manning Manor: **Jessie was moping round the attic looking through some old boxes. She lazily looked through her fathers' old record collection. ''What's this'' She eyed a weathered album. ''Martin Scorsese's The Last Waltz'' Jessie's interest was piqued. She pulled her dad's old record player out of another box and set it up. She put on the record, laid down, closed her eyes, and listened.

And it makes no difference where I turn

I can't get over you and the flame still burns

and it makes no difference, night or day

the shadow never seems to fade away

and the sun don't shine any more

and the rains fall down on my door

well, these old love letters

well, I just can't keep them

cause, like the gambler says

read 'em and weep

and the dawn don't rescue me no more

without your love I have nothing at all

like an empty hall, it's a lonely fall

since you've been gone, it's a losing battle

stampeding cattle they rattle the walls

and the sun don't shine any more

and the rains fall down on my door

**B&W: **(close up on Jessie sitting with her head down) the song is still playing:

Well, I love you so much and it's all I can do

just to keep myself from telling you

that I never felt so alone before

Jessie's head jerks up and she looks into the camera knowingly.

**Few days later at Booklovers: **Eli walked into the office. ''Hey Jake, Judy" "Hey Eli, I thought you were off today?" Judy swiveled her chair in his direction. "Um yeah I am. I..um just wanted to thank you both for taking a chance on me. I've really enjoyed working here, but um...I've gotta put in my two week notice. I've been offered a job at Elite Music as an assistant." Eli put his hands in his pockets. ''That's great" Jake smiled. "Congratulations!" Judy hugged him. "I believe a celebration is in order. I think this calls for a large sugary caffeinated beverage." Judy walked Eli over to the cafe.

**Week later at The Coffee Spot: **Karen was waiting on her usual drink when she spotted Jena sitting at a nearby table. ''Hey'' ''Hey Karen'' Jena sipped her coffee. ''Haven't seen you around. Are you still coming to Sam and Judy's dinner?'' asked Karen. ''Um I..I don't..'' ''I really hope you can make it. I don't know what happened between you and Jessie, but maybe you two could work things out while you're there'' Karen tried to reassure the girl. The counter lady called a number. ''Well that's me. Just come and talk to Jessie. I'm sure everything will be fine'' Karen left the girl perplexed. ''Now what am I supposed to do?'' Jena sighed to herself.


	9. Do You Want To Know A Secret

***Chapter 9*: Do You Want To Know A Secret**

**Late May At Manning Manor:** Jessie gathered all her willpower and walked downstairs to join the celebration. She was making small talk in the kitchen when she saw Jena walk in. Jessie just stared for a second before greeting her ''Hi'' Jessie looked quizzically at her. ''Hey'' Jena went to put her coat away. Jessie followed the older girl. ''What are you doing here?'' ''Your mom made me promise to come'' Jena answered while hanging her coat up. The dinner went on mostly without a hitch. Jena volunteered to get a dish from the kitchen. The younger girl followed. ''Why did you come here?'' Jessie badgered. ''I told you, I'm here for your mother. Some of us actually keep our promises." Jena said coldly. ''What are you talking about?'' Jessie demanded. ''I never promised you anything!'' ''Oh really, how about you saying 'let's not tell anybody about us just _yet_"...I'm still waiting on the _yet_" Jena didn't want to talk about it any more. Jessie was about to counter, but Jena was already halfway through the door by then. Jessie followed her back into the dining room. The brunette wanted to leave right then, but thought that that might seem kind of suspicious. So she decided to wait a little while. A few minutes later Jena stood up. ''Well, thank you for the lovely dinner, but I think I'm gonna be going'' Jena turned to go. ''Wait'' Jessie stood. ''Don't go'' Jessie took a step towards her ex-girlfriend before she felt the world go black. Jena and Karen were the first to her side followed quickly by Grace. ''I'm fine'' Jessie tried to gather herself. ''You're not fine Jessie. You fainted'' Karen countered. ''I'm fine mom'' Jessie got defensive. ''She's not fine...she hasn't been eating'' Grace spoke up. Jessie just looked down. ''I found food in her garbage last week'' Grace continued. ''Jessie is this true?'' Rick was getting really concerned. ''I am. I have been...since then'' Jessie lied. ''You have to eat Jess'' Jena grabbed Jessie's hand to help her up. ''I will'' Jessie promised. ''Please stay'' Jessie pleaded. ''I'll stay if you promise to eat everything'' Jena smiled. ''I promise'' Jessie smiled back. After returning to her chair and shoveling down her food. The dinner resumed and gradually got back to the previous casual banter. After the main course, the adults poured champagne for themselves and white grape juice for all the younger members of the Manning/Sammler clan, save one who snuck a glass of the real stuff. Rick stood up and raised a glass ''to Sam and Judy, I've known Sam since college and only met Judy more recently, but I can say that I've never seen either more happy than they are now. May the rest of your lives together be just as joyous'' Everyone tipped their glasses to the couple. After several members of the Manning/Sammler clan toasted the loving couple, things seemed to quiet down. ''Well if all of the toasts are over I'm just gonna bring in dessert'' Judy said getting up to head to the kitchen. ''I'll help'' Sam got up to help his fiancé.

**B&W: **Jessie sits nervously while countless contradictory voices consume her thoughts. Suddenly she bolts upright and silently shouts ''enough!''

''Um..I gotta toast, actually'' Jessie stood while raising a glass. The happy couple returned to their seats. Jessie took a deep breath and looked uncertainly around the table, tipped her glass towards them. ''To Judy and Sam, I want to thank you for a lovely dinner. I think you're a really cute couple and I know it wasn't the easiest road to get to here, but I hope that you will both live happily ever after. You both deserve it''. Everyone nodded and took a sip. Jessie sipped and continued. ''Eli, I wish you luck on your new job. I think that you are so much more intelligent than you give yourself credit for. I just want to let you know how proud we all are of you''. Again everyone sipped while Rick added a ''hear, hear''. Jessie turned to her left. ''To Grace, when we first moved into this house, it seemed like we were always at each others throats, but lately you've been really kind to me. You were a comfort and confidant when I felt like I had no one else to turn to. Thank you for being the older sister I never knew I needed.'' Another round of sips while Judy and Lily shared a look. Jessie finished a long sip and then turned to her right. ''And to Jena..You've been such a good friend to me. You were here for me today when you didn't have to be. I hope you can forgive me for being an idiot and for being too scared of what people think. I think you're amazing, and I love you with all my heart, and I don't care who knows anymore. I wanna scream it from the roof tops. And I really wanna be your girlfriend if you'll still have me.. Oh and by the way this is real champagne not juice.'' Jessie added while nervously finishing off her glass and putting it down. Grace stood and hugged Jessie. Almost everyone sat there too stunned to speak. Rick and Karen's jaws were wide open. Jena quickly went over to Jessie and embraced her giving her a little peck which Jessie gladly accepted.

**Later that night at Manning Manor: **Jessie sat nervously on the couch while her mother and father fidgeted across from her. Jessie looked over towards the kitchen door where behind it her girlfriend waited conversing with the rest of the clan. ''So, Jessie. How..how long have you been together?'' Karen choked. ''A couple of months'' Jessie played with her sleeve. ''Are you sure?'' Rick was still hoping for a no. ''Yes'' Jessie answered. ''Have you...you..'' Karen motioned with her hands. ''Mom!'' Jessie's eyes widened in horror. ''I'm trying to be supportive. I really am, but I have to know. Did she corrupt you in some way''. Karen needed to know. ''What? No one corrupted me. God! She's wasn't even my first.'' Karen was stunned to silence. Rick put his head in his hands ''I don't wanna know this!'' ''Wh...h who'' Karen stammered. ''Katie'' Jessie whispered hanging her head. ''This can't be happening... How could...how can you know. You're just a child. Are you sure this isn't some kinda phase or something...'' Karen was rambling trying to understand. ''This is not a phase, mom!'' Jessie was getting upset. ''But how can you be sure..'' ''I know...I've never felt anything towards boys..not like..'' ''but how could you know. I mean, you dated Tad for like what five minutes? Maybe..'' ''I slept with him'' Jessie's whisper cut her mother off. ''You what?'' Rick's head snapped up. ''I slept with him...I broke his heart..'' Jessie teared up. ''I didn't feel anything...nothing at all...I'm sorry, but I'm gay'' Jessie started to cry. Rick felt horrible. His only daughter was crying in front of him and he didn't know what to say or do. He felt sick inside for not trying to comfort her. He only knew that he'd do anything to take his little girl's pain away. Karen was going through her own torment. She hated seeing Jessie in so much pain, but hated that all her dreams for her daughter were being ripped from her. On some level she really wanted to be OK with this, but how could she? Jessie brought her legs up to her chest as if trying to comfort herself. Rick felt like he had to say something ''Does she make you..happy?'' ''Yes'' Jessie smiled through the tears. A wave of emotions rushed through Rick. His little girl was happy. _She_ made her happy. What did that mean? How could he deny her this? How could he deny her happiness? No, he couldn't. The answer surprised him. As understanding washed over him, a small smile appeared on his face. Rick knelt in front of Jessie. Taking her hands in his, he looked up into her eyes. ''Are you sure?'' As if wanting to be completely sure. ''Yes'' Jessie nodded. ''Then you have my support'' Rick said before kissing her forehead. Jessie cried again as he engulfed her in a big bear hug. ''I love you'' Rick said. ''I love you too dad'' Jessie cried. Karen let out a sigh. She didn't know what to do. As much as this had shaken her to her very core she would have to support her daughter. That's just what she'd always do. She'd just have to pretend to be OK with it, till she really was. ''Come here'' Karen took Jessie into her arms. ''It's OK..shh shh it's OK'' Karen hugged Jessie close to her, kissing her on the head. ''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm here for you..OK'' Karen assured her daughter and herself. Jessie leaned back to face Karen ''are you sure you're OK with this?'' Karen only nodded an affirmative before hugging her again. ''OK, off to the kitchen with you. I think Lily's got a load of dishes with your name on it'' Karen cracked a tearful smile. Jessie got up and dried her eyes before heading to the kitchen. Karen watched her and hoped again that someday she actually could be truly OK with this. Upon entering the kitchen Jena enveloped Jessie in a warm embrace while whispering words of comfort into her ear. Karen watched this display of pure affection and an unexpected wave caused her to smile. Now she understood.

**July in a park near Evanston: **Judy and Sam were exchanging vows as the Sammler and Manning clans looked on. Jessie looked over and took her girlfriend's hand in hers entwining their fingers. They both smiled. Jessie felt really good about whatever else the future held for her.

**And that's a wrap!**


End file.
